1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a swage parallel groove clamp, and more particularly, to a swage parallel groove clamp including an external channel/indentation for overall weight reduction.
2. Background
In the related art, a pre-press clamp with a cylindrical cross-sectional shape with two holes in the center is typically used as a parallel groove (PG) clamp. After two cables are inserted into the respective holes of the clamp, a radial swage press apparatus crimps the clamp until a solid cross section exists without any gaps between clamp and the cables. However, in the end product of the clamp and the cables, there is excessive copper in the parallel groove clamp product because the pre-press clamp having the cylindrical cross-sectional shape is generally required to work on the radial swage press apparatus. Therefore, there is room for improvement of overall weight reduction of the parallel groove clamp product.